Mistake
by edwardbella15
Summary: “My life was complete change after one person mistake” Bella’s birthday party is going good in till one small paper cut changes the whole thing. Jasper attacks, Edward tries block Jasper way to Bella but can he…….
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lint in my pocket.

Summary: "My life was complete change after one person mistake" Bella's birthday party is going good in till one small paper cut changes the whole thing. Jasper attacks, Edward tries block Jasper way to Bella but can he…….

This is a different version of what happened in New Moon at Bella's birthday party when Jasper attacks

Got this idea from RandomPersonWriting, thank you for staying up with me into the early hours of the morning on the phone in till it dies. Love Ya.

_Mistake_

"**Damn" I looked at the now bleeding cut on my finger. Why had I tried to rip the paper off the box so fast. **

**All of a sudden I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and move me behind him so, fast I didn't see him move. Jasper lunged at me with his teeth bared and snarls ripping from his chest. Edward shoved Jasper away with so much force it could have possibly moved an entire house.**

**Jasper lunged again and this time Edward launched himself at Jasper but at the last moment Jasper swerved around Edward and was on my he bit my wrist in the same place as James but Jasper didn't stop drink my blood. I felt some one pull him off of me. **

**My vision was flickering. I saw my angel face once more before I blacked. The moment I did I was in so much pained in burned my insides. Had what I hoped for come true? But it was wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed be. **

**Please Review Please Review. I hope to get lots of reviews. Next chapter will be put in a day or two Please Review. REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. Thank You.**


	2. New

_**Sorry it to so long to update. Thank You, to all who have review my story. I love you, but not in that creepy, stalker way. So hopeful you stick with me in this story. I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, next chapter will be longer, I promise Love Ya.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I need one, I don't think so , if I owned Twilight would I be writing this story. I think not.**_

_**Summary: Bella feels different what happened ? Could she be what she always wanted to be, but it was wrong it wasn't from the person she expected. What would Charlie say? Renée? **_

_**New**_

I felt different, but how could I be I still felt like I was burning inside. I screamed it till I couldn't, but it did nothing to end my suffering.

I stopped screaming. I focused on breathing, I couldn't count mine, because they were coming in pants. I heard breathing beside me. It was slow and even so I count them instead. I didn't know how long I was burning, but I couldn't have much of a body. Could I ?

Who ever was breathing took their 103,723 breath. After that breath everything started to change. My hearing got clearer. I had more space in my head then I had in a long time. I put the pain to one side and focused on other things.

What about Charlie? Would he be worried about were I was? What had he told Renée? Had he called, when I was burning, if so what did the Cullens tell him? I knew the process took up to three days. Then I realized at that moment that the fire was receding from my limbs. I was thankful it was doing something, Just in time to wish I hadn't been thankful. It raced toward my heart.

My heart was beating fast know. Everywhere the left, it was cool and blissful. The fire had consumed everything, but one thing, my heart.

Just then, my heart took off, like a helicopter. The fire was battling my heart for dominance. Both we're putting up a good fight. Then I heard it, my heart did one last thud and everything was silent, the person beside me even stopped breathing.

It was over the burning had stopped. Could I be it was it even possible ? It felt like I was but I wasn't sure? I listened, I heard a guitar playing loudly, Then it got quiet. As if the music had been on play for a couple of seconds. Then I realized that it was just a car pass on the…. Highway? Could I hear all the way to the highway. I was shell shocked. I open my eyes and saw everything. Was laying down own something hard. It felt like a metal table.

I look up at the light, it was blinding but I could see inside the light. There was rainbow colors in it. I turned away from it and study other things around me.

That's when I saw him. I could believe it. It was looking at an immortal god. So handsome and strong. I stood up and it took only a second for me to do it. It felt weird to do things so fast like Edward. I guess I know how it felt to be him now, at least a little bit. Then I turned and looked at my family. Carlisle, looking patience as always, Esme, with her loving and motherly smile, Emmett, looking strong and smiling, Rosalie, looking beautiful as usually. Then there was Edward, my angel, my love. Waiting with as much patience as Carlisle. I only counted six vampires around me. That when I noticed there was two missing vampires. Alice and Jasper, I didn't see them. I looked up at Carlisle then at my angel ,Edward.

"Where are Alice and Jasper"? I asked in a bell tone voice.

**Please Review Please Review. I love you more if you do. So Please Review I'm trying to have at least 20 reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ALL THAT IS LOVED AND HOLY PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Thank You.**


	3. Realization

_**Disclaimer: Again don't need one. Anyway, did you guys like the last chapter it was short, so I'm going to make this one long do bear with me please. **_

_**Summary: Bella see what she looks like. Jasper blames himself for what he did to Bella. Bella thinks about high school and doesn't know how she will finish? Alice and Jasper are going to got teach her how to………**_

_**Realization**_

I was surprised at how my voice sounded, but that was the least of my problems.

Where were Alice and Jasper? I thought. The last thing I remember was Jasper biting…. I stopped and thought. Did Jasper turn me? Could he?

I looked up at Edward, he stood next to Carlisle.

"Where are Alice and Jasper" I asked again. Edward looked at Carlisle for ¼ of a second and then looked at me. He came to stand beside me.

"Bella, love, how are you feeling" he asked gently. Why was he avoiding my question? He had put he's hands on the side of my face, gently holding it there. I was surprise be how I had a feeling I'd never felt before. It was like he'd never touched me this way before. I had to stop thinking about the feeling he gave me when he touches me.

"Edward, I'm not going to ask again" I said anger was beginning to be laced in my voice.

"Bella, Alice took Jasper outside for a little bit. He was so upset about what he had done to you. He could bear being in here. He's face looked worse every time you'd scream. He felt you pain and everyone else feelings. So Alice took him outside about a day ago" he told me gently.

"I have to go see him, Edward" I was already at the door.

"Bella wait" Carlisle said. I turned to see Carlisle. After he was finished talking I would go and find Jasper.

"Bella please wait for him to come back. He's couldn't believe what he did." Carlisle said. His voice was laced with worry and fear.

"Carlisle, I'm going to find him, I have to for my sake." I turned my body so it was facing him fully, and with that I turned and ran down the stairs and out the backdoor in a matter of seconds. I was by the river when I heard them.

They were across the river. Jasper was sitting on a big rock with his head in his hands. Alice was sitting besides him, from what I could see she was trying to sooth him.

"Jasper, its ok she's fine. I can see her she just fine." Alice said trying to sooth Jasper.

"Alice, I feel horrid, I just ruined her life and I can't go see her, what if she hates me for what I did to her? What would she say to me?"

"You about to found out because I sense her across the river, and I think she wants to talk to you Jasper." Alice said gently.

I saw Jasper stand up from where he was sitting and turned to face me across the river.

"Bella" Jasper called.

"I'm here Jasper" I called back.

He took two steps back and then launched himself across the river and he landed behind me.

I suddenly felt the need to protect myself. I fought it because I knew who was behind.

I turned and faced him. I took a step back. His face was so full of agony. I felt worried now. He took a step towards me and I knew why, because he sensed what I was feeling..

"Bella, its ok. Don't be worried. Its not your fault" Jasper said gently, "Its not your fault. Its mine not yours." He said gently again.

But wasn't it my fault. I was the idiot who stuck my finger under the paper and jerked it under the tape giving myself a paper cut. I didn't blame Jasper for doing this to me. I would have had Edward or Carlisle change me but I wasn't going for that in fill I finish high school.

Thinking about high school made go back to the questions I had thought of early. How was I going to finish high school. I was senior this was my last year. Edward would have something in mind, I hope.

I looked up just in time to see Alice jump across the river. She land right beside Jasper.

"Bella your stunning" she said. Now looking at me.

"Alice it not good to lie" I told her quietly. She had to be lying I couldn't be beautiful. I was just plan old Bella, right?

"I'm not lying Bella, you are" Alice said.

"Come look" she took my hand a she pulled me towards the house.

"Alice what are you doing, let me go" I said angrily. But she didn't she just keep pulling me. We where in the house going up the stairs. I heard someone behind us, my guess was it was Jasper. Finally she stopped.

"Bella come with me to Rosalie room" she looked at me when she said it, Then she gave a brilliant smile. Her teeth had every color of a rainbow, but there was an eighth color I couldn't name.

"Why, Alice ?" I asked. What was so important that she had to drag me in the house? What was in Rosalie's room.

I walked behind Alice she open the door and then turned around and took my hand and lend me towards a mirror hang on the wall.

I looked around the room. It was a big room and in the far corner of the room was a queen sized bed. It had a big comforter on it with big pillows. I looked to the right and there was a huge closet. My mouth dropped in shock this room was….. I had no words for it.

I was at the mirror but I was afraid to look it.

"Bella look at yourself and you'll see I'm not lying. I heard footsteps behind us. I turned and there was my family, Jasper was there with them. He was standing beside Carlisle and Edward, my angel was standing on the other side of Carlisle. He smiled at me.

I turned and look at the person in the mirror. Is that me? I asked myself. The woman in the mirror was drop dead beautiful. Her skin was pale. Her hair fell around her shoulders like a brown wave silk. Her nose was at a perfect angle. The I looked at her eyes. I moved back one step in shock.

Her eyes where not the brown color I remember. They were scarlet. I was shocked at vivid they were.

"My eyes" I gasped. Edward rushed towards me.

"The eyes will change color in a few months" he said.

"Months, few months" I said. Jasper had come closer sensing my fear and distress.

"Its ok Jasper" I told him.

"It just a lot to take in at the moment" I said

Edward looked at Jasper and nodded.

"What did I miss Edward" I asked not even looking at him, I couldn't take my eyes off the woman in the mirror.

"Jasper thinks it would be wise for you to hunt now" Edward said softly. I turned towards Jasper and nodded.

"But I don't know how to hunt, Edward" I said turning towards him.

"I will teach you" Jasper said. I was surprised. I thought Edward was going to teach me or maybe Carlisle but I never thought Jasper would teach me.

"Jasper, I think someone should go with, just in cause." Carlisle said calmly.

"I'll do it" Alice said almost bouncing towards me. I was glad Alice would be there at least.

"Ok then, Bella are you ready" Jasper said looking at me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said and with that I turned my back on the woman in the mirror and followed Alice and Jasper.

**So what did you think. Was it any good? In hope so. I thought it would be different if Jasper would teach Bella how to hunt and then I thought Alice should go to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE I'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEW. I try and get the next chapter up in a few days. It may take a more the a few days because my mom needs help with my grandfather. The people at the hospital are moving him to a retirement home because they say he can't come home, they say he's to bad to come home and my mom needs all the help she get, So pray that he makes it to the retirement home safely but I'll get the chapter the next chapter up soon I promise. REVIEW **

**Thank You**


	4. Hunt

**Hey guys sorry its been so long since I update tough times. I'm not going to trouble you with my problems. So to the story, Bella is going on her first hunt. Alice and Jasper are going to take her.**

**ILiya11 you reviewed "But then Bella and Jazz wont get any alone time/ bonding time if Alice goes". The reason Alice goes with Jasper to teach Bella how to hunt is because if it turns out to be humans on the trail Bella or Jasper won't be in control so the will attack the humans. Something happens and Alice is needs to go which then give Bella and Jasper some alone time. Thanks for reviewing everyone. Feel free to ask questions and I'll make sure they get answered. I promise.**

I followed Alice and Jasper down the stairs. They both went out the backdoor. I followed them. They stopped at the river they had jumped across early. Alice jumped across and landed neatly on the other side. I turned to look at Jasper.

"Jasper, I don't know how to do that" I said a little scared.

"Bella, what do you think Alice and I are here for? We will teach you things like this." Jasper said calmly.

"Oh right" I said.

"Watch me very carefully Bella" Jasper instructed.

Jasper faced the river. He took a few steps back and ran. At the last moment he jumped across the river, as if he had springs on his feet.

"Ok, Bella your turn" Alice voice said cheerfully. She came into view at the edge of the river.

"Ok Bella, you can do this. You can do this." I told myself. I took a few steps back like Jasper, then I thought about it and took a few more, just in cause. I started to run towards the river and like Jasper I jumped at the last moment. I was soaring though the sky. It felt like I was wind was lifting my body thought the sky and carrying across the river. I could hear the river below rushing forward. Then before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the woods.

I started giggling. It was the most fun I had in years. I stopped when I heard movement 20 ft in front of me. I was moving fast and then Alice called out

"Bella, Bella where are you" I guess I went farther then I had expected I thought to myself.

Then Alice appeared where I was, then Jasper came into view after her.

"Does it always feel like that" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"Sometimes" they said together. I was so full of energy. I had to do something. I just have to.

"Can we do that again? Please?" I asked

"Focused Bella. We are on a hunting trip" Jasper said.

"Okkaay" I told him.

"Close your eyes and let your senses reach out" Jasper said.

I heard everything. But I knew it was something specific.

"Over by the water. I think there are……." I was about to finish my sentence when Alice gasp. I opened my eyes and she had that blank look on her face. Jasper was by her side in an instant.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see" Jasper asked her urgently.

Alice came back and looked at Jasper.

"Jasper I have to go. Please make sure Bella doesn't do anything wrong." She told him and then with that she took off at full speed.

"What happened Jasper" I asked him quietly. What had Alice saw that made her have to leave us.

"I don't know, Bella" Jasper said. I could hear the fear in his voice.

**Please review. I will update as soon as I can. My family is going through some tough and weird problems. My sister biological father wants to come down here and stay in our house with the my mom's husband that raised my sister since she was 2. So we have a lot of drama and to add on to that my mom quit her job and took a better job which is good and my grandfather is getting worse. So please pray or whatever u do that he gets better. Thank You. PLEASE REVIEW. The more review the fast I update : ) Thank You.**


	5. Vision

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy with school and drama with friends and homecoming parade and drama club. I am putting one chapter up today and another one in really soon. I have been writing chapters and stories in skool so I can catch up. So here is the 5**__**th**__** chapter in your favorite story Mistake. Enjoy!!!!! : )**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Though I wouldn't mind owning Jasper. LOL!!!**_

**Vision**

JPOV:

I wonder why Alice had run off ? What had she seen that made her have to go back home. I didn't know if I could keep Bella and myself in control if we crossed any paths with human scent.

I could feel Bella's emotions, she was scared and hungry. It was time to take her hunting.

"Come now Bella. Time for your first hunt." I said gently to her. She just looked at me and nodded.

APOV:

_All I could see were black cloaks. The Volturi have heard of the strange yellow eyes and have seek to destroy us. Our coven was too big, they saw us as a threat. I would have to try and save my family._

I was running as fast as I could. I was almost to the house when there was a noise behind me. I turned tom see Edward slumped against a tree, head in his hands.

His body shaking with tearless sobs.

"Edward, Edward, What's wrong?" I asked.

"They gone Alice. All of them I was going to find Jasper, Bella and you and make sure you were ok."

"I could hear hissing and snarling sounds as they came. I got to the edge of the forest and what I saw almost killed me. I was about to take a step forward, when Carlisle looked up and saw me. I looked up in his eyes and what I saw stopped me in my tracks……."

I looked at him and saw sorrow, fear and anger in his eyes. I wish I could take his pain away. I would have to take him to Jasper and Bella quickly. When I went to get up, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Alice" he started but I could see he was struggling with what he was trying to say.

"Alice, he said I love you. Please go back to Alice, Jasper and Bella. Take care of them."

"We all love you, were his last words."

"Then he was consumed by black cloaks, I heard them rip his body apart."

"Then _he _glided forward and burned him"

"Who is he, Edward?" I asked him.

"Please tell me?" I asked him my voice quivering.

I looked at him and he looked up. I could see that his angry was consuming his fear and sorrow.

"Aro" he hissed.

There was one emotion that looked etched in his ancient face.

_Revenge._

_**Did you enjoy it as much as I had writing it? I hope so. Please review. If you love me please review. I will update soon really soon. So please review.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**edwardbella15**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y. I know I haven't updated in a few years and I'm so freaking sorry but I'm going to start posting and writing again, it calmed me and relaxed me so I'm going to start again. I hope you guys stay with me and if you guys can comment on which story you want me to update first and I will do 2 Chapters. I love you guys so much. Thank You! and please stick with me.


End file.
